Today life will change
by StoryofLovers
Summary: It's Sam Carter's Wedding Day! What will happen at her Wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Today is Sam Carter's wedding. Well it's her seconded wedding.

_'Today is my wedding day. All I'm doing is standing there in front of the priest & thinking about Jack O'Neil, my jack O'Neil. Why can't he just say something already? Oh yeah, I forgot he has a girlfriend now, thought Sam. '  
_  
'Sam?'

Sam didn't reply back so her husband-to-be is trying again.

'Sam darling, what's wrong?

He knew what was wrong, he wasn't Jack O'Neil, her Jack O'Neil & that won't change until Jack says something anything that involves I love you Sam Carter.

'Sorry. Excuse me'

Sam starts to run towards the doors.

'Go get her, Jack. She's needs you more than me. She wants you to say I love you & not me.'

He starts to walk towards the doors & opens them. He sees Sam looking at his suit, which he assumes that made him more handsome. She needs to say something. Well anything.

'Sir. Jack, remember that rainy night when we were at your home and...'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'Well, sir- Jack I'm pregnant'


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel comes running through the opened church doors.

'_Argh. Great! Good timing like always, Daniel, thought Jack'_

'Sorry for my bad timing but they need us back at the base.'

Sam signs because she knows that whatever it is, it always involves travelling to some planet which she can't now. Jack looks at her with all concern in his eyes as Sam looks away from his eyes.

'Don't worry, sir.'

'I'm not worried, Carter.'

'_Liar,' thought Sam with a hidden grin on her face'_

'Why don't you go and find Teal'c'

Daniel swallows hard because he knows that wasn't a question at all. Daniel starts to walk towards the seconded doors but this time the door are close. He hears Jack's voice which stops him.

'Carter and I are going to meet you there. '

Daniel becomes confused by what Jack said but pushes it side, for now at least.

'Okay'

Jack reaches out for Sam's hand and she gives him her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sleeps on Jack's sholder while he drives back to the base. 15 mintues later, he wakes her up with a smile. Sam smiles back as they get out of the car.

'Are you sure that you are pregnant?'

'Sam giggles.

'Yes I am sure, Jack.'

Jack hugs her with all the love in the world.

'I guess that means you are happy about this'

'I'm so happy about it. I love you Sam Carter.'

Sam smiles as he kisses her on the mouth.

I love you too, Jack O'Neill.'

'Let dressed into your uniform then we can try and find Daniel and Teal'c.'

Sam gets dressed into her uniform.

'_This is the last time that I can fit into this uniform, thought Sam'_

Jack starts to imagine Sam playing with their little boy or girl while he is cooking their food on the braai. Sam turns around only to see him daydreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

'Sorry sir about being late.'

Daniel grins as his memories of Sam and Jack's eyes shining before he told them that they needed to come back to the base.

'It's ok. I know of the situation.'

All of them looks at General Hammond like he has two heads. Well, Sam and Jack's look are more shock looks than confused ones that Daniel and Teal'c had.

'I want both of you to go to my office after this meeting is finish.'

'Yes, sir'

Jack just nods slowly still in shock to know that General Hammond knew about their rare special situation that they are in. The meeting is nearly finishing up, when Sam decides to play a game with Jack by doing the one thing she knows that it will make him go very red.

'_Thank god that the meeting is finished, thought Jack.'_

They walk down to where General Hammond's office is.

'You are so cruel, Sam. why did you do that?'

Sam giggles.

'I did that because I love seeing you blush and struggling to have your self-control in check in front anyone too.'

The door opens and there stands General Hammond in the doorway looking amused.

'Please come in.'

They walk in and have a seat in two chairs that is in front of General's desk.

'Well, spill it out, Cater.'

Sam looks from Jack to the General and back to Jack. Jack begins to open his mouth but Sam speaks first.

'Um, I'm pregnant.'

'I can see that, Cater'

The General sighs briefly.

'Why are you doing here? You suppose be resting your body before the baby dues.'

Jack decides to spill the rest out now.

'Sir, that's why we are here. Well, firstly I want to resign and secondly Cater can't go on this latest mission because of she is carry my child.'

Sam's eyes go wide even the General's.

* * *

_**I will upload a new story that will have longer chs. The next one will be a follow up on this SG-1 Story. Thank you for all of your lovely comments. x**_


End file.
